


By Keeping The Divide

by beautlilies



Series: Any Thrill Will Do [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angel/Demon, Cynthia Brandon - Freeform, F/M, JaliceWeek20, Mr. Brandon, Mrs. Brandon, Warning: child abuse, for jalice week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlilies/pseuds/beautlilies
Summary: jasper does bad things so alice won't have to.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Any Thrill Will Do [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	By Keeping The Divide

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story deals with abuse against a child

“How do you sneak out?”

Alice gives him a sneaky smile. Her hands are wrapped in bandages, a scarf around the delicate length of her throat despite the humidity, winter weather trapped in the Appalachians. Jasper knows it’s bad tonight, knows that he probably took her head to the corner of a granite counter top repeatedly - that she tried her hardest to wash off the smell of her blood before coming to see him. He thinks he can see the beginnings of a bruise blossoming on the side of her face, the line of her jaw tender and flushed and swollen.

Jasper knows she doesn’t want to talk about it, not really. She’ll humor him if only for a minute before tugging away her hands and tightening her scarf and trying to hide behind what is left of her hair, uneven and blunt, sticking out in every direction. “Alice,” he whispers, afraid that if he speaks any louder he’ll shatter what’s left of her sanity. “Alice, please come with me.”

She shakes her head. “You know I can’t. It’s too dangerous for me to go like this.”

“I can do it, Alice. I can. Let me take you away, please. I’ll come back for Cynthia.”

“Cynthia will be okay without me,” she takes his hand. He doesn’t like how cold her skin is, how rough the bandages are. “I think it’s getting better. Dad made that deal and he’s been in a better mood I just -”

He listens as she describes how she made too much noise, that she had been humming and skipping as she cooked. How Anna-Marie left in the early hours of the morning, smiling and provocative and taunting before slipping out and into a shiny red car, her father storming and slamming and yelling for the remainder of the day. Alice swore she heard glass breaking several times in his office. 

She starts to cry, then. And he adds one more name to the list of people he will see back in Hell. 

He’ll send each one of them down. And he’ll torture them during the day when Alice is basking in the sunshine, skipping through shops and leaving him little things to find as he waits for her to sneak back out. Alice never puts the pieces together, not completely. She’s just happy her Daddy is a bit nicer, now.


End file.
